


[狼队]看不惯的对象突然变小还特别粘着我该怎么办

by high_spirits



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_spirits/pseuds/high_spirits
Summary: 变小是真的，粘着你大概是你的错觉。感谢不愿意透露姓名的反派a和反派b的助攻。





	[狼队]看不惯的对象突然变小还特别粘着我该怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 被冠军小队的小队长给萌到的产物，可惜写不出那么好的Scott（不过依旧是旧叉男电影的设定）  
> 摩托车的设定没有考究，有什么问题请指出。

01

Logan是趁乱溜出来的，他虽然很乐意去接受Jean的请求，但若是为了寻找 **那个人** ，这请求就变得索然无味了。怀着“一个熊孩子最多能跑到哪里去”的想法，Logan漫不经心地转着钥匙向车库走去。

咔擦——踩碎树枝的声音很细小，跟踪的人却因此乱了脚步，想要忽视都很难。

Logan叹了口气，回头看向那棵并不粗壮到能遮住身形的树。

“你不知道Jean和Ororo找你找得很急吗？”

那个身子抖了一下，然后从树后歪出脑袋盯着Logan。护目镜完全挡住了对方的眼睛，“盯着”也只是Logan的猜测。

——所以这个瘦子为什么也会跟着溜出来？

说到底都怪那该死的任务，前一秒他还在和Scott为着鸡毛蒜皮的小事拌嘴，下一秒就是万恶的反派打开了潘多拉的盒子，眼睁睁地看着盒子里冒出的光把Scott变成了十几岁的小鬼头，连带着记忆也回到了嫩青头的状态。

最好的选择自然是将Scott交给Jean，让一个初出茅庐的x战警队长出门无异于让一个移动标靶摆在反派眼前，但把Scott送回去又会泄露Logan想要偷溜的想法，虽然很幼稚，但他就是不想去接受冗长的训斥。

“要不要和我一起出去？”

而且带坏乖学生更有无穷的乐趣。

Logan的轻浮散漫一直让Scott警戒，直觉告诉他这个人绝对是不会听从命令的那类人，教授会把他招进来一定有什么问题！他有些天真地想，也许只有他注意到了Logan是个可疑的人。

“出不出去？”Logan等了没几秒就急躁地催促着Scott做出决定。

Scott果断地点了点头，一心只想证明自己的想法。

“跟紧了。”Logan在前面迈着大步走，缩小版的Scott自然跟不上他的脚步，刚开始还较劲地走在后面，最后只能无奈地小跑。

Logan带着Scott走进车库，停在了某辆被布遮得严严实实的二轮车前面。

Scott对这个车库没什么印象，迷茫地站在Logan的身后。Logan双手抓着布的边缘，又回过头来望向笔直地站立的Scott，催促似的扭了扭头，示意Scott过来。

好好的话不说，偏要用这种野兽般粗鲁无礼的方式让Scott不悦地皱起了眉头，但他还是顺从地走了过去。

“你也抓着。”Logan下了命令后，颇带玩味地看着Scott一脸不爽地听从指令抓住布的边缘，“我喊一二三后一起扯，懂了吗？”

“要这么幼稚吗？”

“你就说懂不懂？”

Scott还是那个表情点了点头。

“一，二，三！”话音刚落，Logan就用力扯下了遮布，倒是Scott只是摆了个扯的动作，无趣地撇了眼布下的东西。

“这，这个是…”Scott的眼睛一下子亮了（虽然并不能看得见，但Logan从对方的语气和被牵动的面部肌肉推测）。

“帅气吧？”Logan摆出一副车主人的模样拍了拍坐垫，真正的车主兴奋地点了点头。

Logan取出头盔扔给了还兴奋得很的Scott，然后取出了自作主张放进去的自己的头盔戴上。

Logan握住 把手 ，迈开大长腿跨坐在坐垫上，稍稍留出一点后座给Scott。Scott有些犹豫，回忆起自己跟在Logan的初衷，现在倒是有点同流合污的错觉。

“快点，一会儿Jean就要查过来了。”

这样的说法同流合污的意味就更明显了，但Scott也不乐意自己被当作玻璃花瓶一样留在学校里。Scott迅速地戴上了头盔，磕磕碰碰地跨坐上摩托。

“抱紧我！”

Scott还在心里衡量了一番是否要真的抱住这个不靠谱的家伙，但摩托就在狭窄的车库内启动，拐了接近360度划出了门口，晃动之间Scott已经紧紧地抱住了Logan。

“嘿！平稳驾驶！”

“又没有人。”Logan放肆地笑了几声，压过无人的草坪，开出了学校的大门。

Scott回过头，看着这个陪着他长大的大楼逐渐变小，然后消失。他从被教授收养后一直呆在这个学校，学习知识，学着控制自己的能力，从没想到有一天会以这样的方式踏出自己小小的世界。

“在发什么呆呢？”Logan的声音在风中模模糊糊地飘了过来。

“没有。”

“我可是狼，你身上的气味告诉我，你尽是在乱想，多看看周围。”

摩托随着一声鸣叫，开始不断加速，凉风不断扑打在Scott的脸上。但实际上周围也没什么值得看的，荒凉的高速周围只有一排排的树。

深深浅浅的红色，这是Scott唯一能看到的颜色，让一切都索然无味。

Scott撇过头，鼻尖擦过Logan的衣服，都能闻到对方身上的沉重的烟草味，带着漫长的岁月的气息，这才注意到自己正贴在对方的背上，双臂环着对方的腰，十指紧握。Scott立马松开双臂，可Logan故意晃了晃车头，让Scott不稳地再一次抱住了他。

“开车注意点！”

Scott语气中的慌张让Logan闷闷地笑着，两人争吵大多是平分秋色的战局，这样吊着打的机会实在不多。

——那个“小老头”曾经也有这么青涩的模样啊……

真老头如此感叹道。

Logan其实也没想到去哪儿，想去常去的酒吧，却被老板以“别给我带未成年人进来”为理由赶了出来，漫无目的地开了一会儿，最后停在了高速旁的湖边。

湖边不知名的树歪七扭八地占据着各自的领地，Logan熟练地伸出刚爪砍掉张牙舞爪的树枝走到了湖的边缘，随意地盘坐在地上。

“要不要坐我腿上？”

Scott对Logan早没了最初的戒心但还是摇了摇头，“我站着就好。”他倒不是介意脏，在来到学院他去过更脏的小巷子，只是身上的衣服是他缩小后才拿的新衣服。

Logan也不多加干涉，移开目光望向身侧的湖面，琐碎的阳光撒在澄澈的湖面上，让人身心舒适，不禁伸了个懒腰。

两人沉默地望了许久，只要Logan不开口，Scott仿佛能一直沉默下去。Logan侧头看向Scott，他面无表情地眺望湖面尽头的地平线，这个时候的他又是那副熟悉的沉着冷静的样子。

露着不符年龄的成熟，这样的Scott总是让他莫名焦躁，想去挑衅一下这个小子，让他那个万年不变的扑克脸破裂。

“Scott，透过你的眼镜究竟看到什么？”

Scott还是笔直地站立着，视线稳稳地投射向远方。

“只有红色，没什么意思的。”

“是没什么意思。”

又是长久的沉默，Scott突然想起了Logan伸出的刚爪，蹲了下来看向Logan的手背。

“已经愈合了？”

“嗯，我有自愈能力。”Logan轻描淡写地说，但Scott还记得刚爪收回后留下的血痕，像这么收缩自如地使用他十分地羡慕。

“嗯？”Logan低低的声音在右耳边响起，温热的气流喷在耳廓，带来酥酥麻麻的感觉。

Scott捂着发麻的耳朵躲闪了一下，抬头发觉Logan漆黑的双眸正直直地对着自己。

“我可一清二楚你这小家伙在想什么！”

“我只是在想怎么才能像你一样控制好自己的能力！”Scott下意识地怼了回去，Logan则以一副得逞的笑容回应，Scott叹了口气，放弃一样地倾吐，“我一直控制不好自己的力量，我想像教授那样用自己的力量帮助大家，但又害怕会伤害到别人，该怎么才能像你这样控制好能力？”

Logan始终知道Scott的能力就像个定时炸弹，他还记得Scott取下眼镜紧闭眼睛的模样，但从那个能果断发射镭射的镭射眼口中听到这样的倾诉还是有些发愣。

“你总有一天会控制的好，然后成为大家的支柱。”

“总有一天是什么时候，在那之前我都要像现在这样当个累赘？”Scott攥紧了拳头。

——这小孩还挺急的啊！

这样一受刺激就跳脚的Scott颇显新鲜，Logan实在掩不住嘴角的笑意，气的面前的人脸涨红，仿佛下一秒就和以前一样无情地发出镭射。

“别生气，你要不就在这里练一练，你看这湖这么大附近也没什么人。”

“真的吗？”这个提议实在太心血来潮了，Scott怀疑地打量了一下Logan。

“不要担心，无论有什么问题我都会搞定的，相信我。”

对于现在的Scott来说，Logan只不过是相识不过几个小时的陌生人，但“相信我”这几个字从Logan的口中说出带着种奇妙的魔力让Scott信服，也许是因为对方比自己更加宽阔的肩膀，也许是因为同为变种人的亲切感，也许......他就是无条件地信任着这个人。

Scott点了点头。

 

02

原本平静的湖面，突然闪过一束红光，激起一阵极高的浪涛，一次又一次重复着平静到波澜再到平静的过程。浪涛偶尔还会扑向高速，但幸运的是这条偏僻的道路始终没有一辆车影。

第一次尝试的时候，Scott并没有调好眼镜的强度，就算Logan撑在Scott的身后还是没有避免得了两人双双摔倒的结局，顺便还为附近的几棵树修剪了树枝。

“要不还是算了.......我反正也会变回去的。”

“怎么算了？你看，你就摔了一跤，我都说了我会搞定的。”

Scott开始怀疑Logan对于“搞定”这个词的理解，不过他还是调整了强度后进行又一次的尝试，从屡屡两个人狼狈的摔倒到Scott一个人也可以稳稳地站立着发出镭射，以结果而言，Logan他的确“搞定”了。

“接下来我想练些其他的。”Scott的语气里带着些兴奋，但还是有些喘着粗气。

“休息一会儿，坐坐。”

“我还可以再练练。”

Scott撇了撇嘴，将右手伸向眼镜，真的准备再来一轮。

Logan毫不犹豫地拉下了他的右手，“休息吧，你已经很努力了。”像是安慰小孩一样双手粗鲁地揉了揉Scott的头发，软软的，手感不错。

——天呐！我竟然在揉镭射眼的头发！

Logan吃惊地收了手，Scott也低着头整理被揉成鸡窝的头发，但还是能看到耳尖有些泛红。

“不要把我当小孩子看。”

“嗯。”

Scott的害羞有点传染给了没脸没皮的Logan。

反正衣服早就脏了，Scott也毫无顾虑地坐在了地上，神经突然松弛下来，浑身都疲乏地诉求着休息，实在忍不住，打了一个小小的哈欠。就这么一个哈欠，又一次逗乐了Logan。

“你又笑我，真的这么有意思吗？”

“不是，是长大的你太无趣了。”Logan正对着Scott那一头软乎乎的黑发，一时手痒又揉了上去，“等你长大了，我就没机会这么揉了。”

“那现在也别揉我头发！”

仿佛揭开了Scott长久遮盖的假面，一点一点挖掘着苦行僧有着七情六欲的另一面，这带给他奇妙的喜悦，又让他忍不住想象这些表情是在成长后的他的脸上又会是什么样？

“我有点想长大的你了。”

这话说的很微妙，在Scott听来，和“我想你”没什么差别。

——这人就是这么厚脸皮！

Scott这么自我解释，但还是不受控制地心跳加速。

噗通。噗通。

整个世界都只剩下了自己强烈的心跳声。

——这是……怎么回事啊……

Scott莫名其妙地愣在那里，Logan还没来得及问怎么回事，耳朵就捕捉到了细小的声音。

出于本能的危机感，他抱住Scott滚了开来。

他们原本在的地方被投射的火焰炸出了一个深坑。

远远地传来了反派的笑声。

“看起来我的返老还童射线还是挺有效果的。”那个逃之夭夭的反派此刻扛着火箭筒在浓浓的烟雾中登场了，他斜了眼Scott，笑得更放肆了，“要是在这里干掉镭射眼我就可以走向巅峰，成为一流反派了！”

最先反应过来的是Logan，他在对面的人瞄准火箭筒的瞬间就再一次抱住Scott躲了开来。

火箭擦着地面最终在高速上燃出熊熊火焰，留下一个丑陋的坑洞。

“还一流反派，我看今天你就等着进监狱。”Logan摩拳擦掌着准备冲过去给他一拳，“1v2，你也太自负了。”

“1v2？”

？

Logan突然感觉寒毛立起，耳畔划过刀刃划破空气的声音，Logan和Scott紧贴的身体不得不分开。

“Scott！”然而Logan无暇分心，立刻伸出钢爪挡住下一刀。

Scott的动作也十分迅速，远离了Logan的战场，一边注意着扛着火箭筒的家伙的反应。无法像前两次的突袭那样措手不及，对方只是缓缓地瞄准然后发射，Scott便尽力跑远然后扑倒，擦着火舌躲开。

他可以一次次地躲开，但又能这样险境求生多少次呢？他注意到Logan时不时撇过来的视线，分心地防守着，他就像个累赘一样，拖累着Logan，最终造成的后果只能是两人双双失败。

——必须想个办法逆转局势。

“喂！”这是Scott第一次向反派喊话，比起之前沉着的语调显得稚嫩许多，在对方听来也挺新鲜的，“不敢和长大的我正面战斗，采用这么卑鄙的手段，我看你挺垃圾的！”

！！

但说出的话却毫不留情。

“根本不需要Logan出手，现在的我也能对付你。”Scott在演技上显然没有什么天赋，语调单一，这倒是和长大的镭射眼的冷静不谋而合，成功地激怒了对面的人。

“你这个混蛋！”怒骂着调整火箭筒对准了一动不动的Scott。

——相信自己，Logan已经陪你练了那么多遍。

Scott手扶着眼镜，与火箭筒发射的同时射出镭射。

红色的光束比起火箭更快地射出，映射在Logan的眼膜上。

“Scott！”Logan不再恋战，左手的钢爪卡住对方的长刀，右手的钢爪则狠狠地在对方胸口留下深深的血痕，一时竟忘了注意力道。

他转过头去，只能看到另一侧的战场被火焰所包围，看不见对手的身影，更看不见Scott的身影。

仿佛是被爆炸声震得耳鸣，只听得到嗡嗡声和自己强烈的心跳声。

他熟悉这种感觉，在之前Scott被那莫名其妙的光包围的时候就是这样的，害怕着会永远失去这个小混蛋。

他也不在意刚躺下的人会不会跳起来给他来个背刺，只是向着火焰消逝的地方跑去。

烟雾散去，Scott只是稳稳地站在那里，只有脚底留下一道深深的痕迹。

无论是什么时候的Scott，他还是那么努力，那么优秀。

对面的人狼狈地倒在地上，火箭筒已经炸成了破烂。

“1v2，来呀~”Logan还掰动着手指发出噶擦噶擦的声音。

对方一下子就蔫了，爬起来就准备跑，Scott立马冲了上去，扑倒了对方。，令人眼熟的盒子恰好从口袋里掉出了熟悉的盒子，滚了几圈后“自觉”地打开了。

还是那个倒霉的白光，但有了前车之鉴的Logan倒没那么慌张，只是等着白光消失之后走了过去。

一个缩小的反派，和一个变大的镭射眼。

在Scott变小的时候，他只是安详地睡在宽大的制服里，但变大的时候，则是晕在被撑得拘束的小制服里，原本的长袖变成了中袖，长裤变成了中裤，Scott难受地皱了皱眉，翻个身继续睡。

Logan松了口气，将两个罪犯绑在树上，联系了警察后，便将Scott甩到了摩托车的座椅上向学院的方向返回。

Scott恢复了原样，罪魁祸首也拘捕归案，结局很圆满。

也不再会有一个小小的Scott蠢蠢地躲在树后偷偷尾随自己跟在自己的后面。

还能有比这更好的结局了吗？

 

03

Logan把Scott送回去之后还没来得及歇会儿，就被Ororo揪走了，对出去之后的细枝末节进行了详细的询问，询问完了，不带喘气地又指责了Logan不负责的行为。

“结果好不就行了？”   
“幸好你们都没事，如果.......”   
“瘦子怎么样了？”

被无情打断的Ororo：“呵呵。”

“那我自己去看。”

“你可真着急Scott啊，”Ororo挡在了要出门的Logan面前，“在检查着，现在不接见外人，明天再去看吧。”

Logan显然认为Ororo是在公报私仇，自己之后溜过去找Scott，可惜正直的Jean挡在门口说出了和Ororo一样的话，他也只能回房间一觉睡到第二天。但第二天刚打开门，教授就在他的大脑里下达了这一天的责罚——教一白天的历史课然后再去给草坪除草。

第三天也是如此的惩罚，算起来他有48个小时没有见过Scott了。

“你这是在除草？偷懒也装个样子啊。”Ororo靠在一旁调笑着Logan心不在焉地举着钢爪在草尖一下又一下划过的样子。

“这样还得多少天？”

“你可真着急Scott啊！”每次对着Logan，Ororo都这么意味深长地说道。

Logan当然想要反驳，但话梗在喉咙，什么也反驳不出来。

他也不清楚为什么这么着急Scott。

“Scott什么问题都没有，这样的结论你不满意吗？一定非要看一眼Scott吗？”

“......”

“你的惩罚昨天就结束了，只是......”Ororo顿了一下，Logan终于抬起头和她对视，“你应该明白了吧，是 **那个人** 不想见你。你要是想见他，必须有个不得不见他的理由。”

Scott不想见他，这让他胸口发闷。

Logan继续低头划水，甚至于没注意到Ororo是什么时间离开的。

在天色彻底变黑之后，Logan才终于离开了那依旧杂草丛生的草坪。

这一天晚上Logan也没有去找Scott，躺在床上难以入眠，睁着眼睛盯着天花板。

——我想见Scott。

Logan挣扎着承认了这件事。

他也不知道究竟是什么时候对Scott的感情发生了质变。

一想到这种时候在Scott的身边的是Jean，他的心中就燃起了熊熊妒火，他在嫉妒Jean。

——我不只想当他的伙伴，更想当他的恋人。

直男变弯，来得如此猝不及防。

——我喜欢瘦子，没有什么比这个理由更靠谱的理由了。

一旦开始坦白自己的内心，剩下的都容易多了，Logan翻了个身，闭上双眼。

 

在这两天里，Scott同样很难熬，他还记得自己变年轻之后的所有记忆——他依赖着Logan，欣赏着Logan。他也记得靠在Logan背上闻到的烟草味，带着奇妙的安心感。

想要依赖着Logan的Scott和作为搭档相互扶持的Scott混杂在一起，让他不知道该如何面对Logan，在Logan的事情上，他从来没能控制有度。

他拜托了教授，拜托了所有人帮他回避。

“你只能躲他一时，很快他会找到你的。”Jean毫不留情地揭露了真相。

——如果Logan知道我的想法，说不定反而会躲着我。

这个假设明显和现在没什么不同，但Scott更加回避面对Logan这个选项了。

但有的时候选择权并不在自己的手上，Scott刚上完课，Logan就这么拦在门口。

“Logan老师这么主动来教室肯定不是来上课的吧。”路过的小淘气露出坏笑。

“小孩子一边去！”

但周围的视线不断聚焦到两人身上，甚至于听到有的小混蛋在打赌两个人打架谁会赢。教室门口并不是说话的好地方。

“跟我来。”不给Scott拒绝的机会，Logan抓着Scott的手腕就离开了教室。

从手腕能够清晰地感受到手掌粗糙的掌纹，和自己背上的伤疤一样都是战斗的勋章。

Scott思绪有些飘飞，他们作为搭档曾经长久地贴近对方，虽然时常 因为意见相悖而针锋相对，却又能一次又一次容忍这个人先斩后奏地骑走自己的摩托。现在却因为一次意外连怎么反驳Logan都忘记了。

——把我的摩托当作自己的给我炫耀！

想起Logan幼稚的举动，Scott情不自禁地弯了弯嘴角。

“笑什么？”

不知道什么时候Logan已经停下了脚步，双臂环在胸口盯着Scott。

“没有。”Scott很快压下嘴角，摆出面无表情的样子。

“你明明……”Logan差点就和以往一样拌起嘴来了，这可不是他今天来找Scott的目的。

但Scott则希望回到以前的样子。

他们总是意见相悖。

“我从Ororo听说了，你在躲着我。”

“……是的，我之后不会躲了，毕竟之后还会有需要合作的任务。”

“去他的任务，你可别想着和我公事公办！”

“什么玩意？”

“也别想着回到之前那样！”

“那你想怎样？”

Scott的困惑让Logan烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，好吧，机智果断的镭射眼也许还迟钝地没发现他们早就踏上了朋友之上的阶梯。

“我们之间总会变的，不可能和以前一样止步于伙伴，搭档，”Logan顿了顿，“我想成为你的恋人。”

Scott愣住了。

“承认吧，瘦子，你也在意我。”

就连告白Logan也想着和Scott争个高下。

Scott只想过自己过分地在意着Logan，从没想到这一层，Logan不会因为他的变化逃开，乐观地想，他们也许两情相悦。

“喂！”Scott长久的沉默让Logan有些慌张。

“你说的没错，我在意你超过了搭档的程度，真是意外，好像不久之前我们还是情敌。”

“我可是在告白，别给我在这个时候提别的人啊！”

“你喜欢我，而我也喜欢你。”

“......是的。”

两个人有些笨拙地抱在一起。

熟悉的的烟草味扑面而来，从正面拥抱的感觉也很舒服。

Logan能感觉到那个干净的最多只有肥皂味道的身体逐渐染上了他的味道。

Logan试着用嘴唇碰了碰Scott的嘴唇，对方没有抗拒，于是便凑了过去，紧紧地贴在对方柔软的嘴唇，像是两个青涩的孩子一样初吻。然后不约而同地张开了嘴，两条舌头纠缠在一起，不断变换着角度，鼻尖偶尔还会碰到，但谁都舍不得离开对方的嘴唇。

终于，他们都明了，自己早已被对方吸引。

  
  



End file.
